Leafeon
|dexunova= |dexcokalos=083 |dexalola=129 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation IV |species=Verdant Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Grass |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=56.2 lbs. |metweight=25.5 kg |ability=Leaf Guard |dw=Chlorophyll |color=Green |male=87.5 |evo= }} Leafeon (Japanese: リーフィア Riifia) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV, and is one of the eight evolutionary forms of Eevee. Biology Physiology Leafeon is a quadruped mammalian whose most distinguishing features are its lithe body structure and vegetation protruding from its body. Its tail and ears are stylized to resemble torn and tattered leaves. Besides the leaf-like ears and tail, there are a multitude of smaller leaves growing from its body; leaves grow out from the knee joint areas on the forelegs and hind legs, its chest and its back. A larger, curled leaf grows from the middle of its forehead and is the same, soft-green color of all the other leaves. Leafeon's body is tan-colored, while its feet are brown colored. Leafeon has a body structure which incorporates the traits of a feline or vulpine. Leafeon also has plant-like characteristics. Behavior Leafeon's Pokémon Platinum Pokédex entry suggests that it is mainly a pacifist and does not like to fight. Natural abilities According to the Pokédex, Leafeon employs photosynthesis on top of its animal capabilities, as a result, it is always surrounded by fresh air. Evolution Leafeon is the evolved form of Eevee. Eevee evolves into Leafeon at any given level, when leveled up in Eterna Forest, Pinwheel Forest, Route 20, Petalburg Woods or the Lush Jungle near the moss covered rock. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime Leafeon has appeared under the ownership of Zoey. It appeared alongside Zoey's Mismagius in a Grand Festival Semi Final contest battle with up against Nando's Kricketune and Lopunny. It is not known if Zoey's Leafeon evolved from an Eevee or not. Virgil is also shown to own a Leafeon, which is a member of his Team Eevee squad. * Zoey's Leafeon * Virgil's Leafeon * Sara Lee's Leafeon Trainers with a Leafeon * Zoey * Virgil * Sara Lee Trivia * Leafeon is the first mammalian grass type. In Pokémon X, Leafeon can learn Aerial Ace despite being a grass type. * According to the Diamond and Pearl Pokédex, Leafeon and Glaceon's footprints are the same (this may be related to the fact they both evolve under similar conditions, leveling up near a special rock). * Like Espeon, Leafeon has a type-disadvantage against its evolutionary counterpart (Umbreon and Glaceon respectively). The psychic-type Espeon is weak against the dark-type Umbreon and the grass-type Leafeon is weak against the Ice-type Glaceon. Interestingly, both Espeon and Leafeon are associated with the sun and moves relating to it, as Espeon is the Sun Pokémon (and learns Morning Sun via leveling up and Sunny Day via TM) and Leafeon uses the sun for photosynthesis (and learn Sunny Day & Synthesis via leveling up and Solar Beam via TM). ** Unlike Espeon, Leafeon does gain a type-advantage against one of the evolutions of Eevee, as the Water-type Vaporeon is weak against Leafeon's grass-type. ** In addition to Glaceon, the Leafeon has a type disadvantage against the Fire-type Flareon. This makes Leafeon and Vaporeon (as Vaporeon's water-type is also weak against to the Jolteon's Electric-type) the only evolutions of Eevee weak against the types of 2 evolutions of Eevee while they are also strong against at least 1 evolution of Eevee (Leafeon is strong against Vaporeon, while Vaporeon is strong against Flareon (which is strong against Leafeon). ** Both Leafeon and its counterpart Glaceon are weak against Flareon. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, Leafeon has traits of various mammalian creatures, such as cats and foxes. Its cry sounds similar to a cat's meow. Leafeon's coloration is very similar to that of a siamese cat, with similar marking patters on its feet and tail. It also strongly resembles the red fox, citing its lithe body structure and brush like marking on its tail. The red fox lives in densely forested areas which may have served as the inspiration for Leafeon's affinity with plants and vegetation. Leafeon might have also been inspired by feral cats, cats who live in the wild such as forests. Etymology Leafeon's name is a combination of the words "leaf" (due to its Grass-typing), and "eon" meaning an indefinitely long period of time. Gallery 470Leafeon_DP_anime.png 470Leafeon_BW_anime.png 470Leafeon_Dream.png 470Leafeon_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg Glaceon and Leafeon trophy SSBB.png LeafeonSprite.png Category:Eeveelution Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Location Based Evolution Pokémon